


Festival of the Sun

by ErosAnime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanfiction, Festivals, Fun, Gay, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Short, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosAnime/pseuds/ErosAnime
Summary: The Festival of the Sun is Whale Island's biggest event of the year. This year, Killua and Biscuit are visiting for the first time and Gon couldn't be happier. The festival is the time for everyone to relax and forget their troubles, surrounded by their friends and family. Amid the plethora of games and food, will Gon manage to sneak any alone time with Killua?





	1. Chapter One

    Summer. The time of year everyone on Whale Island waited for. Winter may be the season to be jolly, but for the rural folks on the island, it was also the time of great winds and snow; a period of relative hardship for farmers and fishermen alike. Summer provided a time to relax, a time when even the hardest manual workers could take some enjoyment from the daily toil as the rays of the sun lifted people's spirits and melted frozen hearts. Summer was also host to the locally famous Festival of the Sun. Gon lived for the festival and could hardly contain his excitement as the date crept ever closer.

_     Oh boy, the festival is only two days away! I hope Killua and Biscuit make the journey okay,  _ Gon thought to himself, his hands shaking slightly with excitement. As he lost himself in the memories of Sun Festivals gone by, Gon was suddenly brought back to reality by a familiar smell.

_     Aunt Mito's crabcakes! Awesome! _

    If there was one thing Gon loved more than fishing it was his Aunt Mito's renowned crabcakes. The recipe was a closely guarded secret, handed down by each generation of Freecs women and loved by many on Whale Island, not just Gon. Indeed, her crabcakes had won first prize at the Sun Festival's cook-off for the last five years running. As Gon made his way downstairs from his bedroom, the gratifying aroma of his Aunt's culinary treats filled his nose more and more. Stepping into the kitchen, he immediately made a pass for the crabcakes.

    “I don't think so, Mister!” Mito said, slapping Gon's outstretched hand away. “We need to save some for your friends. Speaking of which, you better get down to the docks, their ferry will be here soon. Don't be late and remember to show them the famous Whale Island hospitality!”

    With a sigh of defeat and denied crabcakes, Gon picked up his jacket, kissed his Aunt Mito on the cheek and left the house. The docks were only a ten minute walk away - as were most things on Whale Island - but he started to pick up the pace nonetheless. His Aunt wasn't joking about the island's hospitality: Whale had a proud history of pleasantries with outsiders and the good native folks hated tardiness most of all. Hurrying toward the docks, Gon's mind swirled with the excitement of the festival, seeing his friends again and, naturally, crabcake gorging. The sun was especially powerful over the island this time of year, it's rays drying many a poor apple left on the tree. Small beads of sweat started to form on Gon's brow as he charged toward the oceanside, his natural determination urging him on through the unforgiving heat.

_     Oh man, I can't wait to see Killua again….and Biscuit, too _ , Gon thought to himself, the ease of his mind's ability to focus on Killua first causing a small blush to form across his face.

    Within no time at all Gon found himself dockside, just as The Conch - Killua and Biscuit's ferry - pulled in. It often amazed Gon how carefully such a large vessel could be steered. If his father hadn't have been a Hunter, it's likely Gon would have pursued sailing as his profession. As the large ferry began to dock, Gon could see two familiar faces smiling back at him, their hands waving with excitement.

    “Hi, guys!” Gon shouted up to his friends, his arms waving frantically.

    His words were slightly lost to the wind, but Killua and Biscuit smiled back nonetheless, as they shared a giggle between them at how silly Gon acted when he was excited. After a few minutes The Conch completed its mooring with a slight thud. Killua and Biscuit gathered their things, thanked the captain for the journey and made their way off the ferry. At the sight of his friends, Gon bounded up the front of the gang plank, his knees bouncing with excitement.

    “I can't believe you're here! Welcome to Whale Island, guys!” he said with his arms outstretched as he gave an encapsulating spin. 

    Biscuit gave Gon a deep hug, they hadn't see each other in several months. “You better not have been slacking off while I’ve been away!” she exclaimed, playfully punching Gon on the arm. 

    “Nu-uh, I've been training to increase the power of my Nen,” Gon replied, a sudden determination filling his face. Biscuit gave a satisfied smile and stepped aside. 

    Killua gave an oddly goofy smile as he approached Gon, both of them looking at the ground awkwardly as they entered touching distance. 

    “I'll, uh, just be checking out these flowers over here…” Biscuit said, trying to find a valid excuse to give Gon and Killua a moment, but failing miserably. 

    As Biscuit wandered off quietly cursing to herself for not thinking of a better excuse, Gon looked up at Killua, his face beginning to flush. “H...hi…” he said, the stupidest grin adorning his face. “I've, um, missed you”. 

    Killua smiled back with an equally stupid grin, “I've, uh, missed you, too”. 

    Trying oh-so hard not to make it obvious she was watching from a distance, a frustrated Biscuit yelled over to the boys, “Oh for god sake, just kiss him already!”.

    Desperately trying to hide their amusement behind their hands, Gon and Killua burst out laughing at Biscuit’s remark. 

    “You heard the lady,” Killua said, his cheesy grin morphing into something far more flirtatious. 

    Gon smiled suggestively and pressed his lips to Killua’s, the feeling of kissing his best/boy friend causing his heart to flutter. As he tried to pull away, Killua wrapped his arms around Gon’s neck, refusing to allow the moment to end. 

    “Finally!” Biscuit exclaimed. “Now come on, love birds. If I smell fish for another second I might literally die,” she said, her face twisting into a picture of disgust.

    The boys laughed, had one final peck and made their way away from the dock, a decidedly green looking Biscuit close behind. As they strolled casually back to Mito’s house, Gon shared many stories from Sun Festivals past, each one grander and ever-so-slightly more embellished than the last. The sun, which had seemed so relentless on the way to the dock, now seemed more pleasant as it framed a picturesque-looking Whale Island. Biscuit smiled to herself as Gon gesticulated wildly, her sharpened sense of danger subsiding as she thought how lucky Gon was to call such a lovely place home. 

    As Mito’s house came into view, Gon’s stomach growled loudly. Grimacing as he held his abdomen, Biscuit looked over to him and said with a smirk, “Hungry, Gon?”

    Gon didn't reply, his focus entirely on the crabcakes he was forced to leave behind earlier. The last few minutes of the journey seemed like eternity to a hungry Gon, whose walk had evolved into a light jog. As he reached the front door, he turned to his friends and said with a satisfied smile, “Wait ‘til you try my Aunt Mito’s crabcakes! They're the best thing ever!”

    As he opened the door, the rich aroma of his favorite treat wafted up his nose. Ushering his friends inside as quickly as he could, Gon introduced Killua and Biscuit to his Aunt Mito. 

    “Aunt Mito, this is Biscuit and Killua”. 

    “Welcome to Whale Island, dear!” his Aunt said to Biscuit with a welcoming smile, hugging her as she greeted her. “Please make yourself at home. You can drop your things in the spare room upstairs, that's where you will be staying. We can't have you sharing a room with two smelly teenage boys,” Mito said, grinning at Gon at the same time. 

    Gon scoffed as Biscuit thanked Mito for her hospitality. Without hesitation, she made her way to her room to drop the heavy bag she absolutely didn't need to bring, but one can't be too careful, or at least she thought to herself. Turning her attention to Killua, Mito’s expression became one of much stronger appreciation. 

    “So, you’re the Killua I've heard so much about,” she said, her expression one of genuine wonder. Mito wasn't aware of the exact nature of Gon and Killua’s relationship, though she had guessed it was probably a little more than friendship. “Gon talks about you a lot,” she said, grinning devilishly at a nephew she loved to playfully embarrass at every given opportunity. 

    “Aunt Mitooooo!” Gon moaned, his face turning beet red. 

    Mito chuckled to herself as she reveled in the successful attempt to embarrass her favorite nephew. “It's wonderful to finally meet you, dear,” she said to Killua, her face emanating a truly warming aura. “I'm afraid there are no more spare rooms, so you'll be sharing Gon’s room”. 

    “Thanks, Ms. Freecs,” Killua replied, somewhat equally embarrassed by Mito’s earlier ribbing of Gon. 

    As the boys made their way upstairs to settle in, Mito shouted after them, “Oh and boys…..leave the door open”. 

    “AUNT MITOOOOO!!” Gon shouted back, ready for the world to swallow him up whole. 

 

    After settling in and freshening up, Gon, Killua and Biscuit made their way downstairs. Mito was still hard at work preparing dinner, but gave a warm smile as they entered the kitchen. Gon made a beeline for where the crabcakes had been, only to find they were no longer there! Before he could ask his Aunt where they were, Mito said to his friends over her shoulder as she continued working, “I hope Gon has offered to give you a tour of the island? Whale might be small, but there's a surprising amount to see”. 

    “Of course, Aunt Mito, we have today and tomorrow before the festival,” Gon replied, eager to move on to the case of the missing crabcakes. “Do you know where th…”

    “Oh, I do hope he told you what to expect at the Sun Festival,” Mito interrupted. “It's the biggest event in our year here on Whale Island. There's an awful lot to do, although it  _ is _ customary to wear traditional Island dress to the festival”

    “...it'll be fine, but where are th…”

    “But don't worry, I took the liberty of putting together a couple of outfits for you,” Mito continued. “Biscuit, you can wear one of my old yukatas; it should fit you perfectly. For you, Killua, I had our local tailor make one up. It's amazing what the folks here will do for a batch of my crabcakes”.

    Seeing his opportunity to solve the case of the missing crabcakes, Gon seized the moment and jumped in. “Speaking of which, where are…”

    “Gon, dear, could you fetch me some more rice from the storage outside?” Mito once again interrupted. 

    Clearly frustrated, but knowing better than to cross his Aunt while she was making dinner for four people, Gon reluctantly stomped outside to fetch the rice. Turning to grin at Biscuit and Killua, Mito said, “He is probably outside cursing me right now. Gon sure does love his crabcakes,” as she revealed where she was hiding them. Gon returned with a bag of rice over his shoulder, a look of broody angst on his face. 

    “Something the matter, dear?” Mito asked, extremely convincingly. 

    Gon just grumbled incoherently as Biscuit tried her best to hide her amusement. Ten minutes had passed, with Biscuit keeping Mito deep in conversation, wholly committed to the crabcake ruse. Killua played on his phone as Gon resorted to laying his head on the table, a growling stomach keeping his focus entirely off of conversation. All hope had been lost of ever tasting the delectable treat he had been waiting all day for, his dreams were crushed. As the minutes continued to ebb by, Gon wondered if he'd ever see this year's Sun Festival at all.  _ At this rate I'll starve to death _ , he thought. Just then, as his mind spiraled into a melodramatic black-hole of starvation and denied crabcakes, the sound of his Aunt’s voice brought him back to reality. 

    “Why don't you take your friends to Seashell Cove?” Mito asked. “It's at it's best at dusk, there's nothing like it on the mainland. I'm sure Biscuit and Killua would love to see it”. 

    Accepting that his culinary dreams lay in ashes, Gon reluctantly agreed. Biscuit quickly grabbed a light jacket from the abyss that was her suitcase and they made their way to the back door. Just as they were about to leave, Mito turned and smirked. 

    “Don't you want your crabcakes?”

    There, in all their glory, was a plate piled high with the finest treats on Whale Island. Mito’s grin was truly devilish, as she reveled in seeing Gon’s mixture of disbelief and utter relief. 

    “Aunt Mitooo!!” Gon groaned as everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter Two

    Festival day was once again upon the folks of Whale Island. Beautiful red-tinted sunshine had risen to cast good omens on the best day of the year, as birds chirped wistfully in the trees outside. The alarm in Gon’s room woke Killua, who rubbed his eyes and checked the time - 6am. Once his vision had adjusted to the bright summer glow, he could see Gon standing at the window, gazing out to the fields below. 

    “Gon? You're already awake?” Killua asked, questioning Gon’s sanity to be up at such an ungodly hour. 

    Gon didn't respond. His gaze was fixed on the window, although Killua noticed small tremors coming from Gon’s body. Just then, as he was about to call out once more, Gon whipped around, his knees bent and his hands clenched into fists in front of him. 

    “iiiiiiit’s festival day!!!!” Gon exclaimed, his grin impossibly wide. “Come on, Killua! We have to get ready and help Aunt Mito set up her crabcake stall!”

    “Urghhhh…your enthusiasm is cute and all, but can't we just have 5 more minutes in bed?” Killua asked, his face hanging wearily. 

    “No way! Besides, I thought assassins were used to working at all hours?” Gon replied, a small hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

    “Not on weekends!” Killua responded, covering his face with his pillow. 

    Gon sat on Killua’s chest and pressed his nose toward Killua’s so that the tips were barely touching. Smiling suggestively, he winked and said, “If you get up and get ready to go in 10 minutes, I'll watch the sunset with you….alone”.

    Killua acted nonchalant as Gon stood up and made his way to the bedroom door. Then, as soon as Gon had left, Killua jumped up, threw open his suitcase and grabbed the first pair of underwear he could find, almost knocking over several ornaments in the process. After somewhat dressing himself, he raced to the bathroom, scrubbed his teeth until his hand was a blur, splashed his face with cold water and raced back to the bedroom to adorn his yukata. He was officially ready for the festival; he checked the clock - 8 minutes had passed.  _ Nice try, Gon _ , Killua thought to himself. Leaving the room with an air of triumph, he made his way downstairs to find Mito, Biscuit and Gon ready to go. 

    “Wow, you actually made it,” Gon said, a hint of relief in his voice. 

    “Yeah, you know, whatever,” Killua replied, trying to sound utterly aloof. “It was nothing really”. 

    As Biscuit and Mito carried their share of supplies to the car, Gon pulled Killua back by the arm, gave him a peck on the cheek, winked and said, “I'll see you at sunset,” before heading out the door. 

    Killua smiled to himself.  _ Nailed it _ . 

 

    As the car reached the top of the hill, a large sign came into view - WHALE ISLAND ANNUAL FESTIVAL OF THE SUN. Biscuit gasped in awe at the sheer scale of the event. Before them were stalls as far as the eye could see: food, crafts, clothing, entertainment, games; if you could think of it, there was probably a stall for it. Whale Island only had a population of 5,000 people, but it was though every last one of them had come out for the festival. Young and old alike, the Sun Festival was a time for everyone to relax and enjoy the spirit of summer. 

    Mito parked the car in the stall owner's section. “OK everyone, I'll be fine setting up here. Go and enjoy yourselves!”. 

    Gon didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out of the car, stretched and made a beeline for the nearest food stall. Wondering if they would be left to their own devices, Biscuit and Killua shared a concerned glance before being interrupted by an animated Gon.

    “What are you guys waiting for? Let's eat!”

    Giggling, Biscuit and Killua joined Gon at the nearest food stall. It didn't matter which one, Gon would be sure to try something from every stall in sight. After trying a few of the local delicacies, Biscuit parted ways with the boys to see if Mito needed any help. If her crabcakes were as popular as Gon had said, chances are she would need an extra pair of hands. Agreeing to meet up later, Biscuit set off to find Mito’s stall. An excited Gon grabbed Killua by the hand and pulled him toward the main aisle. 

    Blushing, Killua asked, “Where are we going?”

    “To dunk Mr. Abernathy, of course!” Gon replied. 

    “Am I supposed to know wha…” Killua asked, obviously confused. 

    “You'll see!” Gon interrupted, with a smirkish grin. 

    As they made their way down the main aisle to apparently dunk a Mr. Abernathy, Killua noticed Gon was still holding his hand. He felt embarrassed, but knew if he mentioned it, Gon would probably let go. He chose to say nothing, but couldn't stop his hand starting to shake slightly. Without turning his head, Gon gave a little squeeze. He knew he was still holding Killua’s hand, but he didn't care. The Sun Festival was about enjoying the summer with the people you love, so why should he feel embarrassed? Killua squeezed back. After stopping off to browse a little along the way, the boys arrived at a stall with a sign that read - DUNK THE MONK. Sure enough, true to the sign, was a man adorned in full monk attire, sitting on a platform above a very large and very cold pool of ice water. Noticing the boys standing in line for the game, the monk grimaced. 

    “I thought you had left the island, Gon?” the monk asked with a sigh. 

    “I did….but I couldn't let my dunking title go just yet, Mr. Abernathy,” Gon replied, a truly devilish grin spread across his face. 

    Grumbling somewhat incoherently, the monk replied, “You could have at least tried…”.

    One after another, local residents stepped up to try and dunk the monk - the aim of the game to hit the small target with the ball provided. Most missed altogether, but a few hit the target…only to find the monk unmoved. The large man in front of the boys stormed away with a huff, clearly frustrated that his brute strength had failed him. 

    “The trick is to hit the target dead center,” Gon said to Killua. “Anywhere else won't work”. 

    Gon stepped up to the throw line, eyed his target and said, “Sorry, Mr. Abernathy,” before unleashing a fierce throw with pinpoint precision, plunging the old monk into the ice water. Wheeling away triumphantly, Gon punched the air in celebration as the monk surfaced, gurgling and coughing. Grumbling as he briefly toweled himself off, the monk quickly took his place back on the repositioned platform, now slightly shivering. Killua was next to the throw line. He picked his spot, wound up his arm and let rip a truly awesome throw….that again hit the target dead center and sent the old monk crashing back into the pool. High-fiving, the boys celebrated their joint victory. The old monk surfaced once more, cursing in frustration as he clambered out of the pool. 

    “Damn you kids! I'll get you for this!”

    Gon and Killua’s celebration cut short, they turned and made a break for it, laughing hysterically. Hiding behind a nearby bush, they giggled quietly as an irate Mr. Abernathy came stomping past, cursing, grumbling and dripping wet. He scanned the crowd for the perpetrators of his saturation and, realizing that they had given him the slip, threw his arms into the air and made his way back to his stall. Gon and Killua fell back onto the grass, clutching their stomachs as they laughed uncontrollably. Still hidden from sight, Gon turned to Killua, smiled and said, “Best Sun Festival ever,” before closing his eyes and giving him a long, meaningful kiss. 

 

    Several hours had passed since Mito, Gon and his friends had arrived at the festival. The event's reputation had certainly lived up to its name, which came as a relief to Gon. Even though it was without question that he adored the annual Sun Festival, he was a little apprehensive that Biscuit and Killua would find it disappointing, especially after making such a long trip to get to Whale Island. Thankfully, they had thoroughly enjoyed the day's activities so far, with Biscuit even helping Mito sell more of her famed crabcakes than usual. She had a certain…forceful charm…that cajoled the locals into making a purchase for fear of riling the beast lurking within the sweet-looking girl. Mito certainly didn't mind Biscuit’s unique selling technique, however; she had the best performing stall as well as yet again taking first prize in the cook-off. As the sun began its descent from the sky, Mito and the other stall owners’ began to pack up after another successful Sun Festival. Biscuit helped Mito load the very few crabcakes she had left into the car, while beginning to dismantle the stall. 

    “Have you seen Gon and Killua?” Biscuit asked. 

    “Don't worry, dear. They'll turn up,” Mito replied with a smile. 

    Gon had left Killua sitting on a bench while he claimed to be helping his Aunt Mito pack up. As he waited and watched the other stall owners load up their wares after a long day, Killua’s phone pinged with a text from Gon. 

    ‘Come to the lake, where the big tree is’

    Puzzled, he stood up and made his way over to the tree. He knew he was in the right place, but couldn't see any sign of Gon, just lots of large bushes. 

    “Gon?” Killua called out.

    “In here,” Gon replied. 

    Even more puzzled, Killua raised an eyebrow.  _ Did that Bush just talk to me?  _ He parted the thicket with his hands and was surprised to find an open space behind it. There, sitting on the grass with an warm, inviting smile was Gon. 

    “Come and join me,” he said, patting the ground next to him. 

    Killua maneuvered his way through the large bush and stopped instantly, his jaw hanging agape. There, in this idyllic secluded clearing by the lake, were hundreds of fireflies dancing in the air like stars. 

    “Woah…” he said, as he took the breathtaking beauty of the scene in. 

    “Killua,” Gon said rather plainly, but with a hint of warmth in his voice, “Come join me”.

    Killua made his way over to Gon and sat down next to him. “Did you plan this?” he asked. 

    His warm smile returning, Gon nodded, before placing his hand on top of Killua’s. “I'm sorry, Kill, I lied to you earlier,” he said, trying to look sorrowful. 

    “What do you mean?” Killua asked, slightly concerned. 

    Looking up to meet Killua’s gaze, Gon chewed his bottom lip seductively. “This wasn't the best Sun Festival ever….until now”.

    Raising his hand, Gon curled his index finger toward him in a ‘come-hither’ motion, while continuing to chew his bottom lip playfully. Killua crawled on his hands and knees over to a sitting Gon, who immediately pulled his face into his own, kissing him passionately. Killua fell on top of Gon, pushing him back onto the grass. 

    “Same time next year?” Killua asked with a smirk, before Gon smirked back and pulled him in to another passionate kiss, choosing not to say a word. 

    The boys shared each other in their passion under the light of the fireflies, the moon now reflecting off the glass-like surface of the crystal clear lake. Laying in an embrace, with Killua’s arms wrapped around Gon protectively, Gon looked up at Killua, a sudden vulnerability in his eyes. 

    “Killua…promise me we'll set up a stall of our own some day?” he asked, hopeful but unsure. 

    Looking down at Gon, Killua smiled and planted a small kiss on his forehead. “I look forward to it,” he said, absolutely sure of the longevity to his answer. 

    Another hour passed, as they laid under the beautiful light of the fireflies, neither one needing to say a word.


	3. Chapter Three

    *BANG*  
    *BANG*  
    *BANG*

    “Up and at ‘em, you two!” Biscuit shouted through the bedroom door, as Gon and Killua rose groggily from their slumber. “There's a ferry with our name on it and I'm not missing it!”

    Groaning, Gon sat up, yawned widely and let out a long stretch. Killua narrowed his eyes at the door. “I'm going to push her overboard before the end of the day,” he said, deadpan. 

    Gon laughed and threw a pillow at Killua’s head. “Be nice. Biscuit is a softy really,” he replied, satisfied with the aim of his throw. 

    “Urgh, whatever,” Killua responded, throwing the pillow back at Gon. 

    The boys lazily prepared themselves for the day ahead; Killua packed his bag while Gon did a few sets of pushups…in nothing more than his underwear. 

    “You know teasing is unfair, right?” Killua asked rhetorically. 

    Gon simply looked up and smiled, totally aware of his intention and satisfied that it had paid off. Another 10 minutes had passed and the boys were finally ready. They made their way downstairs to a much-relieved Biscuit, who was happily gorging herself through some freshly made pastries, courtesy of Mito. 

    “Mm…thinally...mm...I thought I would…mm...hath to…kick your…butths,” Biscuit said, through a mouthful of cake. 

    Mito offered the boys some breakfast and reminded them of the time they would need to leave to make the ferry on time. The service only ran to and from Whale Island twice a week, so it was imperative not to miss the sailing. Sufficiently stuffed and ready to leave, Mito gave Biscuit a deep hug and thanked her for her impressive work during the festival. 

    “Here,” Mito said, handing her a container. “Some crabcakes for your journey home”. 

    Biscuit smiled broadly and packed the container into her unnecessarily massive bag. Turning to Gon, Mito said, “Why don't you help take Biscuit’s bag outside? You should also pick a few elderchives for her, it will help with the smell of the docks”.

    Unaware of any ulterior motives, Gon led Biscuit outside to pick some elderchives. Now alone in the kitchen, Mito turned to Killua. 

    “Do you love him?” she asked flatly. Unsure of the intention of the question, Killua chose to answer honestly. 

    “...yes,” he replied, matching Mito’s tone. 

    Then, to Killua’s shock, Mito wrapped him in a long, deep hug. 

    “I knew it,” she said, her tone warming. “Protect him, Killua. Gon is too headstrong for his own good sometimes and he rarely responds to reason…but he listens to you. You're special to him, Killua. Never forget that”. 

    Parting from their embrace, Killua smiled back at Mito and nodded. He didn't need to answer with words, they both knew the way he felt. After a final farewell, Killua joined Gon and Biscuit outside, a new sense of acceptance and purpose in his heart. 

    “Ready to go?” Gon asked. 

    “Absolutely,” Killua responded, a warm smile adorning his face. 

    Making their way to the docks in good time, the friends shared their goodbyes. Biscuit pulled Gon into a deep hug and advised/threatened him to keep up with his training. Nodding with determination, Gon agreed. The smell of the docks getting to her already, Biscuit started munching elderchives furiously. 

    “Ugh, go on then, love birds. I'll just be over here, um, admiring the….fish?” she said, starting to turn a pale shade of green. “Oh god, need elderchives…”

    Giggling, Gon and Killua turned to face each other. Despite all the amazing moments they had shared over the last few days, they now found themselves strangely shy again. Flitting between looking at the ground and each other awkwardly, they were saved by an interjection from Biscuit once again. 

    “Oh for god sake, you two. Do I  _ really _ need to say it again?....urgh, need elder…chives…”

    Realizing how silly they were being, the boys chuckled and looked at each other confidently. “I guess not,” Killua said, raising one corner of his mouth in a half-smile. Taking that as their cue, they closed the gap between them and shared a long kiss goodbye. Trying his best not to cry, Gon pulled away. 

    “See you soon OK?” he asked, desperate for affirmation. 

    Killua employed his natural ability for stoicism and took Gon’s hands in his own. “Real soon,” he replied confidently. 

    With the final call for the ferry sounding, Killua gathered his bag and, noticing the shade of green adorning her face, a crew member helped Biscuit with her monstrous luggage. 

    “Thank you, sailor,” she said, thankfully. “...oh my, what muscular shoulders you have… ”

    “Oh godddd,” Killua said as he noticed Biscuit’s terrible attempt at flirting. 

    Gon laughed hard. This was just the thing he needed to break up the sad goodbyes with his friends. Turning to wave as they boarded the ferry, Killua and Biscuit yelled their final farewells to Gon. A little sad, but managing a genuine smile, Gon waved back in his typically animated style. 

    “Bye, you guys! See you soon!” he shouted back.

    The sun started to set on his slow meander home. As Gon looked up at the fluorescent orange sky, his mind wandered back to the great memories he had made during this year's Festival of the Sun. Smiling from ear to ear, he quietly said to himself…

    “Best Sun Festival ever”.


End file.
